Check Yo Self
Check Yo Self is a song performed by Ice Cube featuring Das EFX featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. The version of the track featured in the game is the clean radio edit version of the song, which is unusual since every other track on the radio station appears in its original explicit form. Lyrics :Das EFX :Yeah, word is bond :Das EFX in this yaknowhatI'msayin :Straight from the sewer, word is bond :We doing this with my nigga :Where my nigga Ice Cube in the motherfucker :Word is bond, yeah :1: Ice Cube :You better check yo self before you wreck yo self :Cause I'm bad for your health :I come real stealth :Dropping bombs on your moms :Fuck car alarms :Doing foul crime :I'm that nigga wit'cha Alpine :Sold it for a six-o, always let tricks know :And friends know we got the indo :No I'm not a sucker sitting in a House of Pain :And no I'm not the butler, I'll cut you :Head-butt you, you say you can't touch this :And I wouldn't touch ya, punk mothafucka :Here to let you know boy oh boy :I make dough but don't call me Dough Boy :This ain't no fucking motion picture :A guy or bitch-a, I'll get wit'cha :And hit you taking that yack to the neck :So you better run a check :Das EFX and Ice Cube :Das :So come on and chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self :Chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self :Yeah, come on and check yo self before you wreck yo self :Ice :Cause shotgun bullets are bad for your health :2: Ice Cube :Tricks wanna step to Cube and then they get played :Cause they bitchmade pulling out a switchblade :That's kinda trifle cause that's a knife-o :AK-47, assault rifle :Hold the fifty :I'm nifty, pow :I gotta new style, watch out now :I hate motherfuckers claiming that they folding bank :But steady talking shit in the holding tank :First you wanna step to me :Now your ass screaming for the deputy :They send you to Charlie-Baker-Denver row :Now they running up in you slow :You're gone, used to be the Don Juan :Check that shit out :Now your name is just Twan :Switch it, snap it, rolling your eyes and neck :You better run a check :Refrain :Das :So chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self :Come on and check yo self before you wrickity-wreck yo self :So chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self :Cube :Cause big dicks up yo ass is bad for yo health :3: Ice Cube :If you're foul, you better run a make on that license plate :You coulda had a V8 :Instead of a tre-eight slug to the cranium :I got six and I'm aiming em :Will I shoot or keep you guessing :Cause fuck you and that shit you stressing :Bitch get off the wood, you're no good :There goes the neighbourhood hooker :Go ahead and keep your drawers :Giving up the claps and who needs applause :At a time like this, pop the coochie and you dead :The bitch is a Miami Hurricane head :Sprung, niggas call her Lips and Lungs :Nappy dugout get the fuck out :Cause women like you gets no respect :Bitch you better run a check :Refrain :Das :So chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self :So chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self :Come on and check yo self before you wrickity-wreck yo self :Cube :Cause bitches like you is bad for my health Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs